


You’ll Never Be Alone

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: #lesprotectionsquad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i dunno what to tag this, jack’s a tol dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Les changes after his big brother gets a fever. Jack notices.





	You’ll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentioned vomiting.  
Also Les needs more appreciation.

Davey had a fever.  
It started out as a cold, with a few coughs and sneezes here and there. But after a week, his parents became more and more concerned.  
Then Davey would start spending minutes at a time hunched over a bucket, puking his guts out. Les wouldn’t admit it, but he was nervous about his big brother. After he came home from school, the first thing he’d do was go to Davey’s room and ramble about his day. Even though Sarah said he would get better, he still wanted to spend every moment he could with him. Then, he decided to try and go selling papers with Jack, all for Davey. 

—

“...Les?”  
The boy looked up. There, in the doorway of the bunk room, was Jack.  
Les knew he looked pathetic here, curled up in a ball crying his eyes out over his brother, but he was just so stressed.  
“Les, what ‘appended?”  
“G-go away!” Les blurted out.   
“‘Ey,” The seventeen-year-old walked over to Les. “I just wanna help. Can ya tell me what’s wrong?”  
Les sighed. “I’m worried about Davey. He... he got a fever, and...” More tears ran out of his eyes and onto the floor. “A-and what if he doesn’t g-get better?”  
“Oh, Les.” Jack squeezed his shoulder. “He’ll git bettah. He’s strong, I’se sure he’ll be okay.”  
“Y-you don’t get it!”  
Jack sighed. “You’s right, I probably don’t.” He rested his head against his fist. After a minute, he opened put his other arm. “C’mere.” He said, gesturing for a hug.  
Les melted into him. The taller boy wrapped both arms around his friend.  
Jack made a vow to myself: If the worse happened, he would make sure Les was okay. He would make sure he was safe and sound.  
No matter what happened, he’d be there.


End file.
